Years After
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup travel to an isle where people had already learned to trust dragons. Toothcup, yaoi, Dragon!Toothless, NC-15
1. Chapter 1

Description: Toothless and Hiccup travel to an isle where people had already learned to trust dragons. Toothcup, yaoi, Dragon!Toothless, NC-15

AN: I know I should be working on other things, but for now I'm taking a break, and typing up this story. This _is_ a story with 'interspecies' mating. I know some people will have issues with this and those people are more than welcome to go find something else to read. I would completely understand if it was with an animal of limited understanding (Not that there is anything wrong with that. I am as open-minded as I can be about love. I don't really relate to zoophiles, but I do know that love is not limited by anything.), but I mean, come on, he's a dragon! Dragons are more intelligent then we are, and there is no _END_ to the lore of sexual relations between dragons and humans. If the idea bothers you, you're welcome to leave, as I said. If you are willing to see what it is about, or already know that you are ok with it, then please enjoy.

Warning: I am going to go with NC-15 for mostly implied sexual acts between a human and a dragon, a touch of nudity, possible Viking swearing, a bit of violence, and anything I neglected to mention.

Enjoy!

.

.

The village of Berk was always exciting during the summer. It was the warmest time of the year. Snowfall was rare and light, all the animals were running about, the energy was high, and it was mating seasons for the dragons (1).

Of course that meant things changed during the summer in regards to the dragons keeping. They had to be allowed their mating flights. No condition. If a dragon wanted to mate, it wasn't advised for anyone, rider or building, to try and get in the way. They had made that very clear the first summer after dragons and Vikings became partners.

And for each type of dragon there were different methods to how they kept their nest, and took care of the eggs. Some needed to nest in trees, some were ok with the Nesting House the Vikings had built, and others, like the Nightmares, had to return to Dragon Island. Some of the dragons couldn't leave the nest, some never returned to the nest. It varied between species which parent took care of the nest. And for the second half of that season the village was buzzing with young hatchlings.

And that was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III's favorite time of year.

For multiple reasons.

One, was that the people of Berk had too much on their plates to deal with any fighting.

The dragon's kept them far to busy during that time to focus on things like fighting. Once the 'dragon problem' had been resolved, they had too turn somewhere else to release their aggression. That outlet turned out to be another Viking island, barely two hours flight away. They had always known about it, and often traded goods with each other.

Until Hiccup taught them how to befriend the dragons.

Ever since, on a regular bases, one group would ride over, attack, knock a few heads, plunder some goods, and leave. It was all in good Viking nature, and a good way to keep up with training. The dragons, who for the most part didn't like senseless violence, didn't participate, except to step in when someone went too far. There hadn't been any _really _serious injuries, but Hiccup still didn't get it.

Either way, when mating season rolled around, both sides were too busy with their dragons to do much else. Raging dragon hormones and roaming dragon babies took all sorts of time and energy.

The second reason was those baby dragons.

The little hatchlings were so much fun until they discovered their wings and took off to claim the sky. They loved Hiccup instantly, taking to him faster then anyone else. He was still better at dealing with dragons then with his own people. They were so much more accepting of things.

"She did really well Astrid." Hiccup praised, as one of the newly hatched Nadders jumped up on his arm, and turned his head to look at him properly. Hail pounded against the roof of the Nesting House with a chaotic rhythm.

The young Viking women beamed. Neither of them knew if that was true, since Battleaxe was the first of their Nadders to lay any eggs, but Astrid was proud anyway. She puffed out her chest, and brushed back her bangs that never seemed to say in place. "I know." She bragged. "Hopefully a couple of them will stay with us."

All of the baby dragons flew away for a few weeks when they learned how to fly. However a few of them came back afterwards. There were a few reasons for that. The least often one that they missed their parent, to the most likely one that they had bonded with their parents rider or someone else in the village. Other reasons were they liked the area, or the hunting ground.

"You'll have to play with them a lot then." The brunet replied, motioning her to kneel down and laughing when she reached forward and knocked one of them over. It let out a squawking sound, and attacked her playfully.

Hiccup laughed again. Astrid wasn't really the mother-y type, but one didn't have to be too gentle with dragons. Four little Nadders joined in Astrid's tumble game, while three others went to Hiccup as he started scratching them. As he did this a breath of hot air fanned the back of his neck. He turned his head, coming face to face with his own dragon's big yellow eyes.

Toothless had been there the entire time, conversing with the only other dragon there; a Zippleback that had decided to lay two years in a row. Although all the dragons mated during the summer, they chose when they wanted to have offspring.

"Hey buddy…" Hiccup muttered as his dragon nuzzled him. He lifted the dragon he was holding and smiled. "Isn't he cute?"

Toothless looked at the hatchling and snorted, letting out a rush on affection for his kind-hearted rider. Hiccup flushed at the emotion, then shivered when a forked tongue slid up his neck sensually.

The third and most important thing that Hiccup loved about the summer was it was the only time of the year that his Mate was the one to initiate their sexual play.

Hiccup turned and pushed the dragon away, putting the little one down. "Not now Toothless." Soft eyes asked why, and Hiccup kissed him on the nose. "We can't go home until the storm stops."

To dragons, mating and Mating were two different things (2). When a dragon mated, it was purely physical. Simply for reproduction, or to relieve the pressure of mating season. When a dragon took a Mate however, it was a bond. A mental and magical bond that joined the two forever. It was incredibly rare, but not completely unheard of for a dragon to take a human Mate. According to Toothless, and the Dragons history.

Toothless had chosen Hiccup as his Mate the same day he had thrown himself into the fire to save him. He knew that he loved the cleaver boy more than anything, and when the bond stuck he knew Hiccup felt the same.

Unfortunately for Hiccup one didn't have to do anything physically or mentally to become a dragons Mate. So in those first couple of months before the bond matured, Hiccup realized the type of love that he felt for the dragon, and began making shy passes at him. It didn't work because dragons generally didn't mated during any other season, and Toothless didn't realize that humans did.

Hiccup hadn't known about the Mating, and became depressed thinking that his feelings were one-sided. The Night Fury had become very confused about the way his human was acting until the bond started working and he realized Hiccup associated the lack of sex with the lack of any deeper feelings then friendship. The next time Hiccup had returned to the cave, Toothless had knocked him down and given him exactly what he wanted.

However it was still Hiccup that had to initiate anything… during the colder seasons.

Toothless huffed, giving him a look that clearly said 'So?' then he grabbed the boy's shoulder and pushed him down.

Astrid heard the thump, and looked over. Hiccup was flushed on the ground, trying to push his dragon away. She just rolled her eyes amused.

Hiccup wasn't hiding it. His relationship with Toothless. It wasn't extraordinarily unusual. There was a 4:2 male to female population on Berk (2). Some of the left over men turned to each other, and some turned... other places. And as of the summer before (the last mating season) it wasn't even that uncommon. Some people just bonded with their dragons better than others.

"Toothless!" Hiccup complained, embarrassed to feel his body getting excited in that situation. Didn't those reptiles have any since of privacy? "Toothless! Not now!" He closed his eyes, and radiated as much of his annoyance and embarrassment as he could.

There were some major advantages to being a dragons Mate. Things that he would never share with someone that wasn't a dragons Mate. Although there were Vikings that had sex with their dragons, he was the only dragon Mate that he knew of. The best part was the thought sharing. How they could speak to each other with out words. Feelings, thoughts... they had been able to understand each other before, but being able to really communicate was a true gods blessing! Toothless had adjusted instantly to that form of communication, and rarely used any words in his thoughts, just feelings, images, and knowledge. Hiccup wasn't quite as used to it and usually spoke out loud anyway.

There was also the fact that he hadn't aged in three years. Or at least nothing that was noticeable. He was going to live as long as Toothless (which was considerably more than any human). Baring any physicality that ended one of them. If one of them died, the other would shortly after.

That was the main reason he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure how the rest of the Vikings would react to his limited immortality. He wasn't going to mention it until he needed too.

Toothless stepped off disappointed, projecting an image of them heading home; Hiccup protected from the ice shards by a large black wing. Hiccup sat up, responded with the idea of those same ice shards hitting Toothless in the head, or in his large eyes. The Night Fury knocked him down again annoyed. He was too strong for something like that to bother him.

Hiccup sighed, reaching up with both hands to touch his dragon's head. "Why do you get to be protective, but I don't?" He asked in a whisper.

The reply was a purr-like growl, and a loving nuzzles to his neck. It was rather clear, even without the words. 'Because I love you.'

Hiccup sighed returning the gesture. "And what, I don't? Stupid reptile."

Astrid chuckled. "You two are so lovey-dovey." She snorted. "Strangest Viking I've ever seen."

Hiccups relationship with the Viking warrior had been over before it started. They had been together for a few weeks, but Hiccups life revolved around his dragon, and Astrid's didn't. She had lost interest. She had ended up falling for an older Viking inside the village.

Hiccup huffed at her. "I'm not that strange! And other people snuggle their dragons!"

"Who?" She asked.

All right, so maybe he was a little strange.

They went back to playing with the little ones, until the hail turned to rain, and Toothless insisted they go. Hiccup didn't really mind. He loved it when Toothless got impatient. And he minded even less when they reached the grotto, and the dragon all but shoved him through the cave door, and pounced on him.

The cave had been a surprising and pleasing find. The opening had been hidden by a large thin rock that had fallen in front of it. The opening was large enough for a full-grown Viking to squeeze through, and Toothless had no problem fitting in. It wasn't incredibly spacious, but it was enough for them to be quite comfortable. The entire thing was closed off by a door that Hiccup had made. Its primary purpose was to keep heat inside the cave during the winter, It could be pushed open from the outside, and pulled open from the inside by a rope thick enough for Toothless to use without difficulty.

"Wait a second!" The human exclaimed, while Toothless began rubbing against him. "Let me get my clothes off first! I'm tired of patching up the outfits you destroy."

He crab-crawled out from underneath his dragon and got up. It was too dark for him to see anything inside the cave without lighting a candle or torch, but he knew the layout of the cave well enough to move towards the chest and remove his clothes and prosthetic leg.

Toothless purred again, rubbing his head against the naked flesh, and offering himself as support until Hiccup could get the riding saddle off. Then he helped him to a corner of the room that was almost completely burned and ashy where they spent nights.

Hiccup collapsed on the bedroll that he had there, since his own body couldn't sleep on the ground like his dragon without serious discomforts in the morning, and groaned as a hot scaled body overlaid his own. The heat remained for a while, before disappearing, only to be replaced by an even hotter tongue.

. . .

Hiccup woke up, feeling overly warm in that pleasant way he had long since gotten used too. With Toothless curled up on one side, a warm tail turned around his back and a wing spread over him to contain the heat. It was suffocating, but nice, and fulfilled the desire for contact with his dragon that he almost always felt. As always it was tempting to just lie like that all day. There had been days when they had done just that, except for getting food.

However Stoick didn't appreciate those days. Hiccup sighed. "Come on Toothless." He whispered. "Time to get up." Lazily he crawled out from underneath the wing, and shivered at the cold. However the cave had warmed up significantly during the night housing a dragon, and soon Hiccup adjusted to the new temperature.

The young Viking still stayed in his father's house on the rare occasion, and he did visit the village daily, but officially he owned the grotto and that was his home. He had moved all of his things there that he cared enough to have with him. Most of it was kept in a medium chest on one side of the cave. A few utensils and eating supplies, a set of tools, clothes, blankets, paper, other art supplies, the helm his father had given him... He had a shield and a few weapons that were placed around the room. Toothless didn't like them too much, but he was the one that insisted Hiccup should have something to defend himself with, in the event something happened.

Hiccup pulled on his usual clothes and attached his metal foot, before turning to his 'sleeping' Mate. The Night Fury wasn't asleep. However he seemed to enjoy making Hiccup work to get him moving when he just wanted to be lazy.

"Toothless," he called circling the dragon hopefully. "Didn't you hear me? Lets go get breakfast." he didn't mind the dragons antics, but he was a little hungry. "Come on." He shook him, trying to get him to move, then moved around to the front and tried again harder. "Toothless-!" He was to busy to notice the way Toothless wing was contracting, until Toothless reached out, grabbed him, pulled him back onto the bedroll, and returned to their original position. "Argh! Toothless!"

That game went on for a while, before Toothless was to rouse to try and get any more sleep. Then they finished their morning rituals, cleaning and such, before Hiccup helped Toothless into the saddle, and they shot into the air.

The wind was cold compared to the warmth from the cave, but there was nothing that beat the feeling of flying. The wind rushing through hair, beneath strong wings, the way their stomach stayed behind in the first few moment, the way they began to forget which one of them was human, and dragon; Who was who.

Flying was amazing. It gave them the same sense of 'togetherness' that mating did. With just as much (although a different type of) pleasure. The two of them could fly for hours together, soaring, breathing, _being_.

However they couldn't remain in the sky forever, not with Hiccups stomach growling like it was. So it was with reluctance that they drooped out of the sky, and landed lightly on the ground.

"Hiccup!" called quite a few voices as they touched the ground. It was three years after 'The Queen' incident, and he was still the center of everyone's attention.

He wasn't really surprised when he sat down and thought about it. Most of the Vikings had been raised by the idea that a persons status was based on how strong the dragons were that they killed, and Hiccup had taken out the largest one anyone knew about. On top of that status was newly based on what dragon you managed to tame, and Hiccup was the only one to ride the deadly and illusive Night Fury.

However when those weren't the foremost things on his mind, Hiccup was often startled by the villager's attention.

People crowded around him in the dinning hall, and talked. Mostly about their dragons. Fishlegs appeared at one point, asking questions about the new (although still incomplete) dragon guide Hiccup had written. Toothless returned from his own feast of fish as soon as he was finished, and pulled him aside.

"What is it Buddy?" Hiccup muttered as they started in the direction of his father's house. He closed his eyes, and welcomed the idea Toothless sent him. He felt himself flying all day, before he saw a foreign village in the dark. "You want to go there?" He asked. "Why? What's there?"

Toothless nudged him. He got the feeling that Toothless wanted to make sure there was something there before he told him. But he was hoping it would be a good surprise.

Hiccup smiled, then nodded. Toothless wanted to surprise him. "Alright. Just let me tell Dad and pack. How long will we be there?"

Toothless thought it was possible they would be there for a while, and made a few unusual insistences. Like lots of blankets, then a set of cooler clothes, which Hiccup couldn't find. They never had any real warm weather and he wouldn't have a reason to own a set of light clothes. But he packed up what he could and once he was set they went out.

. . .

They would have reached the village in a day if it wasn't for the fact that Hiccup couldn't go as high up as Toothless could comfortably. It was too cold and the air was too thin. So they spent the night on some floating island they passed, and reached it about noon the next day.

It got hot fast. By the second day Hiccup was tempted to just remove his clothes, and by the time they reached their destination it was broiling. He kept comfortably cool while they were flying at full speed, but it started to become difficult when they reached the island.

From the sky Hiccup could see small buildings, and just a few boats. The island was a bit flatter than Berk was, but the village didn't look as large as theirs. It also had very few trees. There were two other islands close by. The smaller one had another larger village, and the largest of the three was probably where they went to hunt, because it was a large forest.

'Something seems odd about this place…' Hiccup thought as they flew in closer. The heat was getting to him, but he could ignore it. A dragon flew past them and Hiccup had to smile. 'Dragons live even out here huh?' He looked back at the island. They were close enough that Hiccups eyes widened with surprise.

The little village was filled with dragons.

.

.

Well, that's that. Chapter one complete-o. I know it's a little wordy… (and it sounds like a sequel doesn't it…?) but tell me what you think! I always want to hear your thoughts, and they really make me happy. Oh, and this is finished, so it will just take however long it takes me to _want_ to type it up. Which may or may not be influenced by how many comments I receive… so…

(1) I will be mixing common dragon-lore with a bunch of made up bull-***. Just so you are warned.

(2) Based on the boy:girl ratio in Dragon Training class.

Comment.

HtTYD © Not me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I decided to cut this chapter in half. Why? Because otherwise I feel like I introduce too many things at once. Although I end it on a bit of a sour note maybe…

.

.

Hiccup stared in shock at the dragons in the field, running around and playing with quite a few young children. A couple of the dragons he recognized, but there were one of two that were unfamiliar to him. It wasn't the dragons themselves that startled him. Because of how all Viking villages had reacted to the news that dragons were safe, the idea that other people might have thought to train dragons hadn't even occurred to him.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shook his head before slowly gliding down to land in the field.

The children looked up, and moved closer to each other when Toothless reached the ground. Hiccup wondered if he should introduce himself to them, or find an adult first. He was saved from making that decision when the children began whispering among themselves.

"A Screamer."

"It's a Screamer."

"We need to tell everyone."

"You get the village leader!"

Hiccup smiled nervously when two of the kids started to run off and the others gathered around. 'I hope they don't think that we're a threat or anything. These ones aren't acting that way.' The kids began all talking at once, asking him questions in that little kid way that made it impossible to answer. Hiccup looked around at all of them, trying to figure out what to do.

"A SCREAMER!"

Hiccup jumped as the shout echoed. The one kid that had been sent to inform everyone had apparently thought it faster just to yell once he reached the first house and run back.

'A screamer…?'

It didn't take long before people started filing out of their houses. Hiccup tensed, expecting his dragon to take off when they swarmed. But when the villagers stopped a few feet back, not doing anything but smiling and whispering to themselves, he relaxed a little. He could hear the term Screamer again, but no one looked scared. Actually they looked pretty excited.

A woman pushed her way to the front and smiled at them. "Um…Hello?" She said a little uncertain. She was short for an adult, and not muscular or fat, with a wide face, and dark brown hair flowing to her waist.

A hush fell over the crowd and Hiccup returned her smile. "Hi." He gave a little wave, and watched as the women became obviously relived.

Her entire face lit up and she said. "Greeting traveler! Welcome to Garvanisha!" The people all shouted with joy and both of them backed up startled.

The women turned to her people and hushed them. A couple of people continued to whisper or tried to reached the front to see better. The women then turned to them and got a little closer. "My name is Joanna, and I am the leader of this village. Who are you?"

Hiccup's hazel eyes widened. 'She's the Chief? But she's so… small.'

Toothless laughed in his head, reminding him that he too was to be chief soon, and he was even smaller.

Hiccup bit back a retort and continued to smile although it was getting a little awkward. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Dragon Rider." The title he'd received for being the first Viking to ride a dragon. "And this is Toothless." The dragon smiled his cute toothless smile. "My Mate."

It didn't occur to him till a second later that that might have been better not to say, but no one looked anything more than surprise by his words. He realized that if they trained dragons, it was possible they had Mated pairs of their own.

One young man pushed his way forward. "Are you… are you a Viking?" He asked, staring at him with a look of awe.

That was what had seemed off earlier! Hiccup looked around surprised. 'This isn't a Viking village!' It would have been completely obvious if he'd thought about it. No one wore armor, or carried weapons, and the island was clearly not set up to defend against any kind of attack. It also explained why the people there were so small in comparison to the people of Berk.

Hiccup sat up straight, trying to look bigger then he was. Toothless helped by standing up a little straighter. "Yes. Yes, I am."

The whispers became even more excited, and Joanna had to quite them again. "Well, you're welcome here Hiccup the Dragon Rider. Are you weary, or hungry from your journey? Or would you like a tour of our village?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess I'll take a tour."

The women clasped her hands, and turned. "Wonderful! Follow me."

Hiccup dismounted. Since he had been flying most of the day he wanted to stretch his legs. At the sight of his metal limb quite a few people gasped. It occurred to him as a passing though, that since those people weren't violent, things like missing limbs and scars would be rare. He touched his neck before hurrying after the women. When he got close he realized she was telling him something.

"-admit I'm surprised to see a Screamer again. I was only a little girl when one came to our village. How exciting!"

Screamer meant Night Fury. There were quite a few differences in this village from his. Toothless sent him the memory of when he first arrived at Garvanisha. The village didn't fight, and instead left offerings to the dragons. However it was because of how far it was from the nest that very few dragons risked trying to make it out there. It was the only time he planned to go there, and only as a request from a fellow dragon. He didn't see what was so enticing about that village. People still tried to come near them with weapons, and he still had to scare them off with his rawr. Over all, he preferred the Viking village.

"That was Toothless." Hiccup muttered. "He is the last Night- Screamer after all."

The women looked back her smile faltering for a second. "Oh, I see. Then you must be here for-" She noticed his leg for the first time, and came to a dead stop. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't-I didn't notice! Do you need help! I'm sorry!"

Hiccup looked around. "Um, no. No. I'm fine. I'm a Viking."

The women hesitated, clearly unsure if he meant that or not. Hiccup felt embarrassed and a little insulted at that. It was just a leg. He was a Viking, and after three years, it wasn't even a hindrance. "If you're positive…" Joanna said reluctantly. She started walking again, but at a much slower pace, watching him just in case.

Not about to let the women treat him like he was crippled, Hiccup walked right past her, taking the lead. Ok, so he didn't know where he was going, but it would work. 'These people are strange' Hiccup thought, and realized they probably thought the same of him. 'Toothless? What are we doing here again?'

Toothless sent him an image of another dragon, the one that had convinced him to visit the island in the first place. He thought it was possible that she had retreated there after the death of the queen.

Joanna matched his pace after a while, and continued. "As I was saying… I think I know what you're here for."

Hiccup laughed. "That would be interesting. I don't even know why I'm here. Toothless wants it to be a surprise."

The women wrinkled her nose. "It's not a very good surprise if you ask me."

Hiccup wondered at that comment, until he felt his dragons concern. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup if he was in the wrong. The brunette slowed enough to kiss the top of his head, and send him lots of love. "It's alright Buddy. I promise. I won't be upset with you." Toothless returned both gestures.

"This is my house, where I pray you will agree to stay." She smiled. Hiccup was pleased to see a custom he recognized. As a visitor he would stay with the Chief on the first night, if not the entire trip. She motioned him to enter.

He opened the curtain that acted at a door, and opened it, only to come nose to nose with a dragon.

"AHHH!" The startled yell escaped him as he jerked back to quickly and fell back.

Joanna and both dragons burst into laughter. After all, his reaction had been funny. "Are you alright Dragon Rider?"

Hiccup didn't answer, still staring at the reptile he had almost collided with. Those ears, those large eyes, those black scales…

A Night Fury. Another Night Fury. The large black dragon walked cat-like out the door, around Hiccup, to bump heads in a greeting manner with Toothless and then stand with her human. "A Night Fury…" he gasped. "There's…There's another Night Fury?" he looked at Toothless wondering why he wasn't surprised.

"Not quite." Joanna answered instead. "This is my dragon GreenGrass. She is a Shifter. She can change her shape to any kind of dragon."

Hiccup stood up. He didn't remember any dragon like that in the manual, but of course it wouldn't be in there. He looked at Toothless again. 'Is this who you were searching for?' The dragon nodded. He just needed a Shifter dragon.

GreenGrass approached him, sniffing him over, exchanging growls with Toothless. 'But why do you need a Shifter?' He scratched her head when she nudged his side.

He was bowled over by the feelings of love his Mate sent him. 'T-Toothless!' His mind and body filled with the warm, passionate emotion. And with it, the non-too subtle reminder that to a dragon the act of mating had nothing to do with those emotions. It didn't mean the same thing to dragons.

The feelings were pleasant, but did nothing to stop the cold stone that dropped into his stomach as he came to realize what Toothless was trying to tell him.

Toothless wanted to mate the female.

Hiccup stumbled back alarmed. The idea hurt. Badly. He wanted to mate with another dragon? Why! What had he done! Was he not satisfying him? Was it because he was human? Or because he was male? Or both?

Toothless moved to his side, quickly offering him warmth and apologies. Hiccup was filled with the sudden knowledge that Toothless couldn't believe he was harboring those insecurities. It wasn't anything like that. His interest in mating with her had nothing to do with sex, or love. He offered the memory of Hiccup playing with Battleaxes hatchlings. Then the idea of Hiccup surrounded by little black dragons instead. Little Night Fury's. That was the only reason Toothless was considering it.

"Are you alright?" The strange women asked, shaking her head with a sad smile. "Or did you figure it out? I told you it wasn't pleasant."

Toothless let out a guilty sound. He hadn't meant to hurt him. He knew humans valued sex more than they did, but he had hoped Hiccup wouldn't mind much. He often acted more like a dragon then a human. 'Sorry.'

Hiccup shook his head. 'Hey. Just… Just give me a second.' He took a breath, and most of the pain he'd felt faded. It didn't mean anything to Toothless. It shouldn't mean anything to him. The more he thought about it, the easier it was. It was only a quick thing. Some Vikings did that. He knew plenty of Vikings that did that. "I was just surprised. That's all." The idea of playing with new Night Fury hatchlings made him smile. He wanted that too. His Mates children. "No… It doesn't bother me."

Joanna looked at him in pure astonishment. Toothless pulled back rejecting the comment, still feeling his Mates pain.

Hiccup knelt in front of him, and scratched the side of his head. 'Of course. I'm uncomfortable with it. But you don't really want to do it either except for children. So you'll just have to do it quick. I don't mind.'

Toothless huffed. He didn't have to do it. It was just an idea. If it bothered Hiccup too much it could be put off. Or it didn't have to happen at all.

"It's fine." Hiccup told him. 'I trust you. I love you.'

There was more warmth from his Mate, and Hiccup stood up turning to the women. "Do you have somewhere to eat here?" He asked. He might accept it, but he had no desire to be around while his Mate was with another.

.

.

*Sets up shield and stone wall* Alright, I'm ready! I'm sorry for the random female! She is just a logical piece needed for the expected result of dragon babies (without completely eradicating the fact that Hiccup is both male and of a different species)(Which is what I would usually do, but I wanted to do something different this time)! That's all! Don't kill me!

Reviews make the world go round! …you can even complain about the random OC's and females if you just review!

HtTYD © Not me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Heres next chapter! Or… second half of the last chapter… Mmmm… I'm pleased no one really minded my plot point! Enjoy!

.

.

"You don't have a blacksmith?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. He and Joanna were sitting across from each other in the dining hall. It wasn't as big as the one in Berk, but it was much more open, with many windows that could be covered when the weather worsened. The people there had all greeted them excitedly when they'd arrived, asking a few questions before with some silent agreement, they all backed off to give him space. So after they got their food he decided to ask some questions of his own, which had lead to his statement. He understood that they didn't use weapons for fighting, but what about for hunting, or other metal things that were used around the house or…?

"We've never needed one." The leader of the peaceful village replied, taking a careful sip of something he'd never had before, and left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. "We trade with that other village over there." She pointed in the direction of the other island. "But it sounds exciting! How long have you been a blacksmith?"

Hiccup took a bite of his chicken. Joanna had rushed out somewhere and returned with a much lighter outfit that fit almost perfectly. She said it was a welcoming gift, and with how hot it was Hiccup was more then happy to accept it. "I'm not a blacksmith yet." He corrected. "I'm just an apprentice. But I've been there since I was little."

"How exciting!" The women repeated warmly.

Hiccup nodded. Exciting wasn't how he would put it, but he had become rather fond of the job. She began talking about the trade agreement between the islands, but Hiccup was only barely paying attention. They had been away from their dragons for quite a while now, but he wasn't really sure what was going on. The only thing he could feel through the bond was a steady flow of love for him, and the assurance that the activity meant nothing. Hiccup didn't need that, but it made him happy.

When there was a break in the conversation Hiccup brought up the dragons again. "You know this is the first village I've been too that trains dragons. All of the others had to be taught that they were friendly."

She flushed proudly at that. "Well, we had always paid homage to dragons. From long before my time. We used to leave offerings for them every night." She was overly cautious and neat as she ate. "We have always tried to please them, and we must have done something right, because about three years ago a couple of them decided to live among us."

'That must have been right after Toothless and I defeated the queen.' Hiccup mused. 'He was right. The dragons that were fond of these people came here.' He grabbed his cup, taking a sip of the strange stuff. He was sure it was some kind of alcohol, but it certainly didn't taste any good.

"But what I've never seen is something like you; Riding a dragon."

Hiccup nearly choked on the liquid he'd been trying to swallow, and ended up coughing. Someone stopped behind him to pat his back until he stopped. "Wait-!" He gasped. "You've had dragons here for three years and no one here has flown?" He couldn't believe it.

"Well, of course." She said, but no longer looked quite as confident. "I… I thought it would be wrong. To treat them like they were beasts of burden. We don't want to offend them, and have them leave us."

Hiccup shook his head. There was nothing a dragon enjoyed more then flying, except, maybe, flying with a human that they favored. "You've got the wrong impression."

"I believe we do. After all you ride with your mate."

He nodded. "If Toothless and I stay long enough, I'll help you out. It isn't really difficult."

'We will be here long enough for that.' Came Toothless in his head.

Hiccup smiled. 'Are you done then? Where are you?' The reply was an image of Toothless curled up in front of the eating hall. 'You didn't stop thinking about me.'

There was more love.

…

The two weeks that they spent in the village went by easily. Hiccup spent a lot of time working with the people there, teaching them how to fly. They didn't adapt to it like the people of Berk had. The Vikings charged any task without fear, and weren't put off if they fell off a couple of times. The people of Garvanisha however were hesitant at best and outright terrified at worst. No one got back on if they fell while in the air, even though none of them fell far, or if they did; their dragons had plenty of time to catch them.

But he did manage to get quite a few people comfortable with it. When he wasn't doing that, he flew over to the other island, and taught the blacksmith there his saddle designs, and together they made ones that would work for the dragons in that area. Hiccup kept track of things that he learned about the new dragons in a small book to add to the Dragon Guide when he got home.

Toothless was as cuddly as ever, and even slightly possessive when Hiccup was hit on by the village girls. Hiccup knew he was doing it as a way of comforting him, and found it incredibly amusing. The girls, less so.

Green Grass maintained the Night Fury form, something required for the little ones to develop properly. Hiccup got along with her well enough and was thoroughly pleased that she had no interest in Toothless or the babies after her part was over with.

After sixteen days in the village, Hiccup was woken up by a warm tongue lapping at his face. He opened his eyes to find Toothless smiling down at him.

"Morning Toothless." He muttered, sitting up and stretching. The village didn't have any place as comfortable as their cave back home, so he had opted to stay with Joanna, in one of her spare rooms.

The dragon growled happily his greeting, filling Hiccups head with pictures of large black eggs resting in front of the fire place downstairs.

"Eggs?" Hiccup asked, trying to repress a yawn, his head still fuzzy from waking. "What about-?" His eyes widened excitedly. "Are they here!" He threw off the thin cover and jumped up, forgetting about his prosthetic and falling on Toothless for the hundredth time. "Thanks Buddy." He got dressed and attached the metal leg.

No one else was awake, as usual, so Hiccup was quiet as he hurried down the stairs. The fireplace (which Hiccup couldn't understand for the life of him. It was hotter than dragon fire there and they wanted it hotter?) was at full blaze, lighting the room with yellow and orange. That was the only good use for it because the sun wasn't quite up yet. In the one visible corner of the room he could see a unfamiliar green dragon, that he assumed was GreenGrass, in the corner sleeping off the birth.

Bracing himself Hiccup took a breath and leaned around the stair wall. The sight of two dozen black eggs made his heart race with happiness. "They are here…"

Toothless laughed his dragon laugh as Hiccup carefully knelt by the pile, not touching them. "There are so many…" He instantly knew there were twenty-two through the bond. Not quite two dozen. "Are they all dragons?" Some dragons had more eggs then hatchlings. The Terrible Terror laid over a hundred, but fewer than ten hatched.

Toothless shook his head. There had been two siblings he'd hatched with.

Hiccup reached out slowly, giving Toothless plenty of time to stop him, and touched one of them. It was softer then silk and really warm. "They feel so fragile. Do you know which ones are the fakes?"

Toothless shook his head, and rolled one of the eggs with his paws. Hiccup inhaled sharply. 'Dragon eggs are strong.' He rolled it to Hiccup. It would take a lot to harm the unborn dragons.

Hiccup lifted it, still carefully, and placed it in his lap. The shell was completely black, and there weren't any nicks or scratches from being rolled across the floor. They were all about the size of bread loaves. "This is amazing…" He whispered. He held it close, knowing that a little Toothless could be inside. "How are we going to care for them? Do they need a nest? Do they need to stay with their mother?"

Toothless quickly explained that male Night Fury's both made the nest, and protected the eggs until they hatched. Toothless intended to make the nest back in their cave, once Hiccup was prepared to leave.

Hiccup kissed him. "Of course. We'll leave right away."

By the time Joanna woke up Hiccup had gotten his stuff together and was carefully loading the eggs into the basket he'd brought. He was using the blankets Toothless had advised him bring as both insulators and to keep the precious objects from knocking against each other.

"Are you leaving?" She asked when she spotted him, her voice rather alarmed.

"Yep." He answered, folding the last blanket over the top then closing it and tying it tight. "I want to get these into a nest as soon as possible. And we're going to fly low and slow to keep them from getting too cold."

She looked disappointed, watching him as he saddled his dragon, and thanked her for her hospitality. He told her he had liked it there, and she grabbed his arm. "Then stay."

Hiccup blinked looking at him. "Huh?"

"Stay. Here with us." She smiled. "You said that you don't fit in at home. That you don't understand their violent nature. You fit in here. We don't think anything about you is strange. Make your nest here. You could become the blacksmith our village needs. And you're such a fine dragon trainer. You have so much you could teach us. Won't you remain here?"

Hiccup stared. 'Stay? Here?' The village was peaceful, and the people revered him as some great thing. He could have a comfortable future there.

But it wasn't home. He belonged with his people, and Toothless agreed. "Thank you for the offer. But I belong in Berk. With Toothless and my father." He pulled the basket onto his back and stood up. 'That's not too bad…' He thought testing the weight. It wouldn't be a problem as long as they stopped a couple of times.

The women looked even more disappointed, but not entirely surprised. "I understand. But you… you will come back to visit us, wont you?"

"Promise." He said following Toothless outside. The dragon stretched and lowered his shoulder to make it easier for Hiccup to climb up. His foot clicked into the lever for the pseudo-tail. Joanna smiled at him sadly, and waved.

Hiccup waved back, then rubbed his Mates neck. "Come on Bud. Let's go home."

Toothless let out a pleasured growl and shot into the air.

….

It took three more days to return to Berk then it had to reach their destination the first time. The delay was because they had to stay as close to the water as possible, and the breaks Hiccup had to take. They stopped at whatever land masses they passed, and at night Toothless wrapped Hiccup and the basket in his wings to keep them toasty.

"We should arrive there in another hour or so, right?" He asked as Toothless lazily dipped his claws in the water. Hiccup worried about the eggs, which he assumed was normal. Most parents seemed to be rather protective of their very young children. Although the Vikings had an interesting view on what was 'safe'. His father had encouraged him to play with his weapons as an infant. Toothless continually assured him they were fine, and he believed him, but he couldn't help worrying.

Toothless laughed again. He'd been in an extremely good mood since the eggs had come. They were safe, and that nagging feeling of uncertainty his Mate had been feeling had disappeared the moment he'd laid eyes on them. On top of that they were almost home.

'An hour.' He confirmed, flapping gently.

Hiccup sighed, looking over the water. He couldn't see the island yet, but it wouldn't take too much longer. Something moved over the water not too far from them, and Hiccup leaned forward trying to see it better. "What is that…?" He wondered out loud.

There was a soft click as Hiccup changed courses. Toothless let out a confused sound, but started towards the thing. "Let's go up a little." Hiccup muttered, leaning back. They ascended into the clouds.

It was a Viking ship. A big one, for really long travels. It had different colors then the ones in Berk, but Hiccup knew he recognized it from somewhere. They stayed far enough to not be noticed, which meant he couldn't make out any of the people aboard. But whatever it was for, it was giving him a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

"I don't like this…" Hiccup whispered.

Toothless responded to his Mates concern by shooting full speed towards Berk.

.

.

See! Goodbye random village, hello creepy boat of DOOM! What do YOU think is going on? Comment if you want to find out!

HtTYD © Not me.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow, those are some great guesses (I kinda wanna play this game a little longer…) but here's the next chapter to tell you what/who it is, as promised! Uh, the beginnings a little more… cheesy then the rest…

.

.

"Hiccup, my boy!" Stoick exclaimed as Toothless landed in front of the house. Hiccup scrambled down only to be swooped up, basket and all, in a big embrace. "I didn't expect you to be gone so long!" He said.

"Sorry Dad." Hiccup replied with a smile. His father had been more open about his emotions since the incidents three years prior. "I didn't know I would be gone so long."

The village chief put him down and patted Toothless on the head. "Where have you two been then?" He looked curiously as Hiccup carefully put down the basket and opened it up. "Did you find something?"

"Not exactly." The boy replied, lifting one of the dragon eggs for him to see.

His father's eyes widened. "Is that a… Night Fury egg?"

Hiccup nodded proudly and explained what had happened, allowing his father too hold the egg. The man looked happy and terrified at the same time, clearly worried about dropping the thing. Hiccup took it back when he finished his story. Surprisingly enough he came to the conclusion Hiccup hadn't expected him to reach on his own.

"So these… are kind of like my grandkids." Stoick said, lifting the basket to put it on Hiccups back. "Since they are Toothless's offspring and you and he are mated…" He trailed off, waiting for confirmation.

Hiccup beamed and Toothless purred, pleased with his in-law. "Yeah Dad. They're your grandkids."

Stoick placed his fists on his sides and puffed out his chest proudly. "Then congratulations! And you had better tell me the second they hatch. I want to spend as much time with them as possible."

"You got it." Hiccup promised. He got back on his dragon then stopped. "Hey Dad, before I forget; We saw a boat headed our way on our flight back. It was really big, lots of green and some yellow and red. Do you know anything about it?"

Stoick shook his head after a moment of thought. "Not off hand, but I'll look into it. You two just focus on those eggs."

Hiccup nodded and Toothless sprung into the air. "That went well." He said with a smile as Toothless laughed.

It only took a few seconds before they arrived at the cave. "Alright." Hiccup began, putting the basket down and lighting a candle inside. "So how do we do this? I want to help."

'Watch.' The Night Fury told him. He used his fire to heat up their usual sleeping spot, like he usually did before going to bed. But instead of lying down, he began clawing at the ground, scraping the soft ash to the side. When he'd removed all the ash he did it again. Hiccup grabbed his knife and did the same. It got very hot, very fast, and Hiccup couldn't stay in the cave the entire time. He had to break occasionally outside.

However it didn't take very long until Toothless determined that the hole was big enough. A couple of feet deep with the ash-dirt pile as tall as Hiccup. "Great. Now what?"

Using his tail Toothless bedded the bottom of the hole with some of the ash. Hiccup felt his next part and quickly opened the basket, laying out the eggs. Toothless smiled and grabbed one of them placing it in the hole. Hiccup did the same until just over half the eggs covered the bottom. Toothless then patted down enough ash to cover them and placed the rest on top. When that was done they were covered by the rest of the ash, which was patted down until it was safe to lie on without hurting the eggs.

Then it was all done. Toothless turned to him with a bigger smile, and Hiccup got a very 'Ta-da!' feeling.

The young Viking laughed, kneeling down and letting his hand hover over the still hot ash. "So this is how you nest." Toothless reminded him he should add it to the guide he was making. "I will, don't worry. Especially since it's now possible someone else will end up training a Night Fury." Toothless nuzzled him. "But how will you know when they're ready to hatch?"

Toothless nuzzled him again explaining that they wouldn't be digging them back up. The hatchlings would hatch underground and have to dig their way out. At the instant panic that spread through his Mate he added that it was a perfectly safe exercise and by the time they were done they would be fully capable of using their bodies. Hiccup had no idea just how often the skills he'd learned digging out of the nest had come in handy.

Hiccup scratched his head and leaned back against him. "Well, if it's that important, then I won't argue."

Toothless sighed pleased lowering his head to the ground. The eggs were settled, and they were back in their cave safely. He was satisfied. On the other hand, it had been almost a week since Hiccup had gotten any physical attention from his Mate, and he was feeling a little needy. He started scratching a sensitive spot right beneath his wing. Unlike humans who were sensitive all over, a dragon's sweet spot was much harder to find. Especially since not all of them produced erotic pleasure. Hiccup, Toothless had determined, had a knack for finding all those spots.

"Toothless…" Hiccup whispered, unhooking the saddle. "It's been a while since we did anything…"

Mating season was over, but Toothless was used to his Mates needs. And feeling his Mates growing excitement added to his own. Not that he was going to go along with it right away. It was rather fun to resist his humans little seduction. Hiccup was so cute when he got frustrated.

Hiccup pushed up against the warm scaled body. "Come on Buddy…" He said when he felt that Toothless was playing with him. Determined he leaned up and bit the dragon's ear.

That primal act of dominance had its usual effect, as Toothless sprung, pinning him gently to the ground. Hiccup shivered, unhooking his belt and reaching down to remove the prostatic.

Unfortunately, before he could, Toothless looked up, and his father's voice filled his head.

Groaning Hiccup fell back. 'What is he doing here?' Toothless huffed, equally annoyed by the interruption, but allowed Hiccup to crawl out from under him and they went outside.

Just because Toothless could hear his father's voice, didn't actually mean that he was close. Unfortunately Stoick wouldn't be calling out unless he was within hearing distance. True to that statement, the second Hiccup opened the door he could make out the thundering voice of his father on his own.

The large man, who had to take a much more dangerous path in and out of the grotto jumped off the boulder he was on and landed with a thud, "Son!"

"I'm here Dad." Hiccup said, climbing onto his dragon's bare back so they could reach him faster. "What are you doing here?"

Stoick waiting until he was close. "Hiccup, son. I remember those colors you mentioned earlier. And you should too. They belong to Ragnar Rodmar The Dragon Killer."

…dunt, dun, duuuuuuh… time skip…

"No Toothless." Hiccup scowled, pushing the dragon back towards their place. "You have to stay away from the village until its safe."

Toothless growled challengingly. Ragnar's ship had been spotted earlier that day and he was expected to land any minute.

'I go!' He insisted, for the hundredth time that day.

Hiccup crossed his arms firmly standing in his way, knowing it would have no effect what-so-ever should the dragon try to by-pass him. "No. I already told you. This man is ruthless, and I won't put you in unnecessary danger."

Toothless shook his head. If the man would so ruthlessly kill a dragon, he would do the same to a dragon Mate! He let his desire to protect him wash over the boy in floods and was rewarded with a smile.

"Toothless…" He knelt down and hugged to worried reptile. "I will be fine. My father, Astrid, and the entire village will be with me. They are on our side remembering? And you'll be right here. You'll know the second I'm in danger wont you?" The dragon was silent, and Hiccup kissed him. "I'll be fine and you know I need to be there. I am the best person to teach him how amazing your kind is. Besides I'm the next in line to be chief, I have to be present. Now go. Wait for me."

Toothless wasn't happy about it, and made it clear, but Hiccups reassurance had calmed him down. He had developed some trust in Stoick and Astrid's skill, and knew they would protect his Mate. Finally he gave in, licking Hiccups face before going back the way they'd come from. He wanted to wait within striking distance, but knew if he saw the dangerous new human so much as look at Hiccup threateningly he would spring between them and ruin the entire plan.

Hiccup sighed warmly. He could feel Toothless alert in his mind watching for something to go wrong, and he couldn't help feeling much better.

Breaking into a run, Hiccup made it to the village just as Astrid started to look for him. "You're late." She pointed out.

"I know." He said slowing to a jog beside her. "Toothless wouldn't let me come alone."

She laughed, but stopped when she noticed him tense. "Nervous?"

"A little." He admitted. "Are the dragons out of view?"

"They've all been told to stay in the shelters, just like you said." They had built a shelter for the dragons that were too big to stay in houses during bad weather. "The twins are watching them."

Hiccup laughed. That was going to lead to trouble, but he knew it wasn't a bad idea. They would keep the dragons safe if it killed them. Which, knowing them…

The entire village had turned up at the dock. Dragons might be their friends but Ragnar was still a legend. He had killed, some say, thousands of dragons on his own. Of almost every species. He sailed the ocean in search of the biggest dragons he could find.

Hiccup pushed his way to his father's side up front and winced as he saw the boat. The man abroad called out a greeting and the village responded with hearty yells of welcome. Hiccup, however, just shivered.

He _had_ recognized the boat. Ultimately because he'd seen it before. The Dragon Killer had visited Berk when Hiccup had been about eight. He remembered the boat, and a man whose face was unclear. The man had hoisted him onto his shoulder like he'd weighed nothing at all and proceeded to tell him the most gruesome story of death and blood Hiccup had ever heard. Just remembering it made Hiccups stomach churn. There was no way he could sit through that again.

The boat pulled right up to them. Stoick reached down and clasped one of the men's arms, and pulled him onto the dock. "Ragnar!" He exclaimed. "Welcome back to Berk!"

Ragnar was every bit as big as the blurry figure in Hiccups memory. Towering half a head taller than Stoick and just as massive. His hair was dark and brittle, matching his eyes, and he was terrifying. Not the type of person you ever wanted to make angry. But not in an ugly way. In a scary handsome Viking way; which lent to the explanation of why he spend every night of his previous stay at someone else's house.

"Stoick!" The new comer replied like they were long time friends (which in some way they were) and they hugged in a masculine way. "It's been a while! Still here I see!"

"I am!" He replied with a hearty laugh, before thumping Hiccup on the back. "You remember my son Hiccup!"

Ragnar turned to him. "Yes! I remember Hiccup! You've-!" He grabbed the boy's hand, which completely disappeared inside the man much larger one, and looked him up and down. Something about the way his over confident eyes gleamed made Hiccup uncomfortable, and he heard a growl in his mind. "Actually you haven't gotten much bigger have you?"

Hiccup laughed dryly. "Haha. Yeah, thanks for pointing that out."

The man looked amused, then whistled as he pulled at Hiccups collar. "That's a nice scar you got there. And your foot too. Those beast been giving you trouble Stoick?"

Hiccup lifted his hand to his neck. He had completely forgotten about that. The very large teeth-made scar that started at his neck and wrapped around his shoulder. The Mating mark he'd had to _beg_ Toothless to give him.

The Chieftain sighed. "Actually Ragnar, there's something you need to know." He looked a little hesitant. After all it was his job to tell a legend that he was out of work. "Come. We will discuss this in the meeting hall." He grabbed Ragnar by his shoulder and led him through the crowd.

Hiccup followed, watching the villagers greet the man happily. He was wasn't surprised, but it made him unexpectedly queasy. Didn't they realize what a threat the man was? How likely he was to harm them and the dragons. How many he'd already killed. What was stopping him this time? He felt even worse when Toothless nudged his mind. 'You need to stay away.' Hiccup reminded him. Toothless sent understanding and love.

In the meeting hall some thirty Vikings gathered. The people who were most involved with the happenings with the dragons. The village elder was there, and Gobber with the rest of the dragon training class. Hiccup stood around the corner from Ragnar with his father, Gobber and Astrid between them.

"Still worried?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Don't worry. We'll convince him." She smiled and thumped his arm.

Stoick cleared his throat and looked at him. The man had started to look kind of nervous. "Ragnar, since you left this island, some things have happened. The biggest thing; Dragons are no longer our enemy."

Everyone held their breath, awaiting the man's reaction. He slowly looked at all of them, then burst into laughter. "What a joke!" he laughed. "You almost had me there for a second."

Stoick hit the table with his fist. "This isn't a joke!" He snarled. Everyone jumped. Hiccup had been anxious ever since he'd gotten home and Stoick wanted to put his son's worries to rest. The larger man looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Not only are they no longer our enemies; they have become our partners. We ride them into the sky and they help us hunt. We don't fight them anymore."

Ragnar watched waiting for someone to laugh and give it away. Then he glared at Stoick. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

There was a few moments of silence where the two men glared at each other. Gobber leaned over. "Eh, maybe they'll fight."

Astrid leaned forward almost eagerly. "Stoick will win."

"I'd bet."

Finally Ragnar backed down. "How did this happen? How can you trust these demons!" He voice was accusing.

"They were only defending themselves." The chief told him. "Hiccup taught me that." He puffed out his chest smiling proudly at Hiccup. "He taught us a lot. He's the first Viking to train and ride a dragon." Hiccup flushedm embarrassed by the attention but pleased. The only that dimmed the moment was the Dragon Killers accompanying glare.

So _Hiccup_ was responsible for the insanity.

"It's a great story." Stoick began. "It all started one night, when Hiccup shot a Night Fury right out of the night sky."

Hiccup paled.

"A Night Fury?" Ragnar exclaimed, eyes widening.

'Dad no.'

"Aye, his Dragon Toothless."

The Dragon Killer looked back at Hiccup with an excited grin that made the brunet queasy. "Really? Tell me all about it."

The story took considerably longer then it needed to. Everyone had their own piece to add, and like most Viking tales it was exaggerated hugely. Hiccup didn't correct them. After all, did it matter if Ragnar thought Toothless was the size of a house, or could kill him with a look? Maybe it would make them think twice about messing with them.

When the story was done Hiccup reluctantly showed the man the dragon guide that he had assembled. After that, and once Ragnar had removed all his weapons he was allowed to see the dragons.

"These demons will turn on you Stoick." He growled refusing, yet again, to go anywhere near them without some protection. Villagers around him started taking their dragons out for an evening flight. They had been cooped up there all day, and they would have to remain there during the day until Ragnar was deemed more trustworthy.

Stoick walked his dragon, a black Nightmare named Thor's Claw, over to show him off. "Nonsense!" He laughed. Claw growled at the Killer and Ragnar growled back.

Hiccup shook his head. "He doesn't like you, because he can tell you don't like him."

"They can't tell anything. The beasts are as stupid as they look." Hiccup glared, which only seemed to amuse him. "Say Hiccup, you didn't put down the location in your book, but where do you find that dragon grass you mentioned."

Hiccup forced a smile. "Well if we ever get you airborne, maybe I'll show you." He scratched Battleaxe on the neck while Astrid set up her saddle. 'And maybe at the same time I'll eat some poisonous mushrooms and try to fly off a cliff on my own.' He would never give him that kind of power over the far too trusting creatures. It was only his father's insistence that convinced Hiccup to show him the book in the first place.

By the time all the dragons were settled in for the night, it was dark. Stoick grabbed Ragnar's shoulder and steered him towards the house. "You will stay in my house tonight." He said with a laugh.

Ragnar grinned taking a long sideways look at Hiccup. "Will I be sharing Hiccups room then?" Hiccup made a face, wondering if the man was actually considering the idea of trying to get into his bed.

"No, no. Hiccup doesn't live with me anymore. Good night son."

"Good night Dad." Hiccup said.

"Isn't he rather small to be on his own?" Ragnar asked skeptically.

"He's fine." He led him off.

Hiccup sighed, relieved to finally be out of the man's presence. Ragnar gave off an aura of death that chilled him, and everything he said made Hiccup feel uneasy at best. Toothless gave a content purr, before wondering if he could come pick him up.

'No.' Hiccup told him gently. 'It's dark out, but I don't want to risk it. I'm just going to finish checking on the rest of the dragons, then I'll be right home. Meet me halfway?' The reply was a feeling of acceptance.

Hiccup helped the first set of night guards make sure all the dragons were comfortable. A couple of them wanted to be scratched, and the oldest Scrill made it clear she wanted another fish, but otherwise they had all fallen asleep. "Thanks Hiccup!" The guard called as he left.

"No problem!" He called back as he set off towards the forest. 'Toothless, I'm heading back now.'

"Hiccup." Came a gruff voice behind him.

Hiccup froze, and Toothless screamed in his head. 'No Toothless! Stay!' "Ragnar." He muttered slowly turning around. "What are you doing here?"

The Dragon Killer was standing only a few feet away, leaving Hiccup to wonder how he'd managed to sneak up that close without making any noise. "I was waiting for you of course. Your father thinks that I'm going to the bathroom." He advanced on the boy, scowling when he noticed Hiccup step back as well. "Your 'dragons are friends' idea is cute Hiccup. But it's going to cause me so many problems. You don't really believe that dragons and Vikings can be partners do you?"

"I do." Hiccup answered. "I trust them."

The man was faster then he looked. He caught him by the shirt before Hiccup even noticed what was happening, and picked him up, pinning him to the wall. Toothless shot forward again, and it was only Hiccup panicked order that kept him from attacking when he reached the forest edge.

"Hiccup…" Ragnar said with a sigh. "Hiccup, I've always been fond of you." Hiccup grabbed the hand holding him up, pulling at him uselessly. "But there's nothing cute about your dragon friends." He smiled something that was probably charming to other people. "Forget about the dragons. I'll remind everyone how evil they are and I'll accompany you home tonight."

Hiccup looked at him right in the eyes and glared. "No thanks."

The man didn't like that and shook him slightly. "Hiccup! They are dangerous." He said this slowly like he was talking to a little kid. "Look at what they've done to you. Your leg. That scar!"

Hiccup glanced to the right into the woods. Toothless was right there, invisible except for a set of narrow eyes. He was waiting for an opportunity to rush in that wouldn't put Hiccup in more danger. Ragnar hadn't been given his weapons back so Hiccup knew Toothless would save him if the man tried to really hurt him.

"Toothless gave me this scar." He began, meeting the Killers eyes defiantly. "I asked him too. In the same place _all_ dragon Mates have their marks!"

Hiccup waited for him to realize what he meant, and he wasn't disappointed. After a few seconds of thought, Ragnar dropped him and stepped away like he'd just caught fire. His expression something akin to horror. "You mean you-?"

Hiccup stumbled a bit after being released two feet in the air, before drawing himself up to his full height. Once there was enough space between the two, Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup growling angrily. Ragnar's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he lurched backwards, reaching for his axe which wasn't there. Hiccup quickly climbed into the saddle; he wasn't wearing his usual harness, but he knew how to avoid falling off by that point.

"Toothless." Hiccup began. "Ragnar. Ragnar, this is Toothless. My Mate." The Dragon Killer didn't have a chance to say anything before Toothless lunged forward and jumped into the sky.

.

.

That was fun. Last chapter coming up (Not including the epilog)

Comment please! The more I get, the faster the update.

HtTYD © Not me.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright! That took longer then expected! W-Wha-! T-T-That's because I wasn't really expecting anyone to be upset over the length! I mean it fills me with warm tingly feelings to know that you want more of this, but the reason I've been able to type at a decent pace at all was because it was all done, and I didn't have to think about it! ***Twitch*** Making… excuses… heehee… Anyway! I managed to split the last chapter into two, but if I try for more then that, I'll get writers block and take forever to get back to you. ^_^; ***Nervous laugh…***

Thanks for the kick in the pants Anon; I needed it.

Oh, and some of you seem to be under the impression that I'm writing a lemon in this story. Please read the warning on the first chapter. I'll write one for the prequel, when I get to it, but this is only NC-15. Sorry...

* * *

><p>The very next day after his arrival, Ragnar announced that he would be staying through the season. He apologized <span>profusely<span> to Hiccup, and said that he wanted to learn about dragons as 'partners' instead. The young Viking was hesitant to believe him, but after a week of good behavior, Hiccup decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You have to be more gentle then that." Hiccup instructed as Ragnar desperately tried to get Thor's Claw to turn by yanking the reins as hard as he could. Stoick was allowing him to borrow his dragon, since despite his popularity, no one seemed interested in letting the Dragon Killer ride their trusted companions.

Ragnar huffed, throwing down the ropes in frustration. "This beast will not listen to me!"

Hiccup sighed. The man was almost impossible. They hadn't even gotten off the ground and they had been working on it for days. "Listen. I already told you. Just lean. When you lean too much you throw off their balance and they won't move. Just watch me." He leaned forward and a little to the left.

Battleaxe twitched her large head, immediately trotting to the left. Hiccup leaned a little more to the right side and the Nadder scurried that way. He'd had to borrow Astrid's partner after Ragnar insisted Toothless was only listening because they were Mated.

"The rope in your hands is just to help _you_ feel more secure. You are hooked in and I promise it isn't going to break."

The man glared before finally just letting go. Claw hesitated when she felt the pull, before obediently moving to the side. Ragnar grinned surprised, and clumsily started leading the dragon around the simple obstacle course that had been set up in the old dragon-training arena. Ragnar almost looked like he was enjoying it, until he noticed Hiccup watching and scowled, crossing his arms. "There."

Hiccup smiled and looked over at Toothless. The Night Fury insisted on staying by Hiccups side while he was in the village. At least until Ragnar had gone on his way. The two of them continually glared at each other through out these lessons. And they were clearly never going to get along; but Hiccup thought that the Dragon Killer might be able to change. After all, the other Vikings did.

'I think I'm getting to him.' Hiccup sent mentally.

Toothless snorted, not convinced.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. 'Once he realizes how great you guys are, he'll forget all about wanting to kill you!'

There were so many times that Toothless admired his human's determination.

This was not one of them.

"Good job." Hiccup praised. He was almost glad his father had insisted on him being his teacher.

The man scowled. "When do we go up?" He asked.

Hiccup dismounted, giving Battleaxe a pat to let her know he was done. She squawked at him playfully before heading towards the center of the village. "Well it's almost dinner time, so I think that-"

He was interrupted when Astrid came running up. Battleaxe turning to follow her, clearly not bothered that she just went in a circle. "Hiccup!"

"What's wrong?" He asked when she grabbed his arm and started pulling him.

"It's the dragons." She said, which wasn't really a surprise. If it had been something else, she would have gone to Stoick. "Something's wrong with them; they wont eat."

Hiccup looked at her, then at Toothless. That wasn't something that had happened before. The Night Fury shook his head equally confused. "What do you mean they wont eat?" He asked breaking into a run. Toothless was beside him so he could climb on. Once seated he offered Astrid his hand and she swung up behind him. Battleaxe huffed, but wasn't really offended.

"Just what I said. They wont go anywhere near the food." Toothless lunged ahead until they reached the old torches that were used to hold fish for the dragons. Just like the girl had said, the dragons were nowhere near the makeshift dishes.

Hiccup got off and climbed up one of the ladders. They were all full of fish. Hiccup scratched his head confused until he noticed Toothless growl at the thing and back away. 'Oh!'

Ignoring how gross it was Hiccup started digging the fish to the side. He almost fell in at one point, but he found them. A whole batch of eels. He pulled one out just in time for Ragnar to walk up.

"Eels?" Fishlegs asked, walking to the bottom of the ladder and holding it as he climbed down. "Who would put those in there?"

"I have one idea." Hiccup muttered, mostly to himself. "Someone get these out of there!" Three older Vikings scrambled to obey the order while Hiccup approached Ragnar. "Are you responsible for this?"

The legend looked down at him with uncertainty. "For… the eel?"

Hiccup faltered. Not quite the reaction he was expecting. "Yes. Did you put eel in there?"

He nodded. "Yes. I went fishing with your father, and he told me to throw my catch in there. Why?"

Hiccup looked at him surprised. Could it be that… he really didn't know? "Did you… read the dragon guide?"

"Yes."

"…All of it?"

"I got the basics." Ragnar said with utter conviction, and then wavered. "There were just to many… words."

Hiccup sighed. What was it with Vikings and reading? "Dragons don't like eels." He informed the man, as the last of the eels were removed. The dragons wasted no time rushing the things. "Jeez! How long ago did you put them in?" He got rid of the one he was holding.

The man shook his head. "A few days ago."

"A few-!" He turned to the villagers. "Why did it take until now for someone to come get me?" They looked slightly ashamed.

"We didn't notice." Astrid said. "No one really climbs up so we didn't realize that they weren't eating."

Hiccup sighed. It was a good thing it was so cold, or the fish would have spoiled. Dragons could go days without eating, but it took a lot of energy to fly and shoot fire. Hiccup realized they had probably been acting different, but no one had noticed. Toothless usually caught his own dinner when they went flying, so it wasn't really surprising he hadn't realized something was wrong.

Once all of the dragons had eaten their fill, Hiccup allowed Astrid to pull him to the dinning hall. "Well that was exciting wasn't it?" She said as they sat down. "And everything is all better now."

Hiccup nodded, accepting the plate she grabbed for him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick boomed, appearing almost out of nowhere and thumping him on the back with a mighty hand. "I hear you solved the dragons problem today!" News still traveled fast in such a small village.

Hiccup looked up with a smile. "It was nothing Dad."

Stoick laughed again. His son was so strange! A modest Viking! He sat down across from him. "And how are those eggs coming along? They ready to hatch yet?" Everyone in the room looked over curiously. They all knew about it by now, and he barely made it a day without someone telling him how much they were looking forward to the little Night Furys.

It was amusing. Four years prier the idea of little Night Furys would have sent the island into a full-blown panic. "Not yet." He answered. "Toothless says we should wait another week or two before we start looking for them."

Ragnar grumbled over his meal, while everyone else murmured excitedly. "I wonder how many will hatch." Astrid said out loud. "And knowing you Hiccup, they'll all choose to stay."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, that won't happen. Dragons are too wild; we've never had an entire hatch stay with us." He felt a little sad at the thought, but he didn't want to fool himself.

"There's a first for everything." She teased, bumping him with her shoulder. "Isn't there Dragon Rider?"

He laughed.

…..

"Steady!" Hiccup called, looking down.

"I am steady!" Ragnar yelled, gripping the reins on the dragon's saddle like lifelines. The powerful Nightmare had no problem lifting a man of Ragnar's mass. Just as long as he didn't flail around, that is. Her wings lifted them higher and higher with each beat. "I'm just fine! As long as it doesn't try to kill me!"

Hiccup leaned over Toothless's shoulder. "Well he's definitely not graceful, is he?" He'd refused to use another dragon for the flight lesson. There were multiple reasons. One was that, without Hiccup, Toothless couldn't fly. He wasn't going to risk Hiccups safety, being alone with any danger in a place he couldn't reach. Another was that Hiccup was used to flying with Toothless alone. Too teach flying on a dragon that he wasn't familiar with would be inconvenient.

Lastly, except in dire emergencies, neither of them _wanted_ Hiccup to ride another dragon. Flying was special. To the both of them.

'No human matches your grace.' Toothless told him. They seemed to be hanging in one place, waiting for the Viking legend.

Hiccup blushed, flattered, until an image of him stumbling around on the ground flashed through his head.

'While you're on my back anyway.'

"Figures that I'm only graceful in your element." Hiccup grumbled, although he was more embarrassed then annoyed. Even back when he'd had both feet, he had been a bit of a klutz. Toothless laughed amused.

"Hey!" Ragnar yelled when he was close enough. "No silent conversations! I hate that!"

Toothless growled.

Where did that human get off telling _**them**_ they couldn't communicate!

"Easy Toothless…" Hiccup reminded. 'We only have to put up with him for a while longer. Then, hopefully, he'll be out of our hair for good.' If wishes were fish, he'd never have to hunt again.

"Ok! I'm up here!" Ragnar shouted, although they were only a few feet away, and could hear him easily. "Now what? Are you going to show me where to find that dragon grass?"

Metal clicked as Hiccup shifted his foot. Toothless took an immediate nosedive, skimming over the top of the frozen water, before coming up around him. "Maybe when you come a little closer to being able to match us." Hiccup said with a grin.

Ragnar glared. "And how am I supposed to be able to do that?"

Hiccup scratched his Mates neck, earning a pleased growl. "By trusting your dragon. Or, my Fathers dragon in this case." He leaned back as they made lazy circles around the dragon killer. "And practice. But to be honest, riding a dragon isn't difficult. The way they move complement the way we move, and vise-versa. Feel the way she moves underneath you. Guild her the same way you do on the ground."

Ragnar huffed stubbornly, but leaned forward. Thor's Claw seemed overjoyed at being back in the air, and took forward too fast. "Raghhhhh!"

Toothless laughed out loud, and Hiccup just managed to hold his own back. "Just trust her!" He yelled. "Come on Toothless, let's keep up."

The evening went by smoothly. Ragnar only fell off twice, and Thor's Claw caught him both times. By the end, he seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

"You can see everything from up here." The Dragon Killer said as they flew low over the island.

Toothless growled as they flew close to their grotto. Hiccup could feel his concern and they flew to his other side, steering him away. Ragnar looked at them.

"What are you doing? Is something over there?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I just thought that you might want to see one of our favorite fishing spots before nightfall. Tomorrow we'll fish." He laughed nervously.

Ragnar looked at him then nodded. "Alright… tomorrow…"

Hiccup shiver slightly as the cold wind blew over them. Suddenly, he had a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>I know its short! Sorry! Honestly! I have no idea how to expand this! <em>Real<em> last chapter coming up. It… might take a bit… c-cause I gotta make it a decent length. Comment! Please! I'm weak against peer pressure!

HtTYD © Not me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This took forever, but here it is! Finally! The last chapter! Yey~! I just reread my first couple of chapters, and man! …They suck. What are you guys talking about? I need to go over them a few more times, so be on the look out for that in the future.

* * *

><p>Hiccup shivered as a wind blew, snuggling closer to Toothless. The weather was getting colder, and the sky overhead had been pretty gloomy and gray all day. The kind of gray that meant an approaching snowstorm. And a good one if experience held true.<p>

"I don't like the look of those clouds." Hiccup muttered. They were sitting outside on the ground at the Elders house, waiting for her. The old women occasionally asked to borrow Toothless for random things that no body else really understood. And because she was the Elder, it wasn't like they could say 'no'. Luckily it didn't usually cause any particularly inconvenient.

Things were going fine. Ragnar was getting better at riding, and there hadn't been any incidents since that day with the eels. However that ill feeling Hiccup had experienced, hadn't left. He'd gone to the medicine women. Her cures and chants hadn't helped him. Toothless, as expected, was concerned and wanted his Mate to stay in the nest, taking it easy. Hiccup refused. It wasn't hindering him or anything. (1)

"You might get your wish tomorrow Buddy." The human pointed out, staring at the ominous sky. "I think you and I are going to be stuck in the cave when this storm hits."

Toothless purred, pleased at the prospect and pulling his Mate closer with his tail. There was a reason to be thankful for the snow. He loved being the one to keep the small human nice and warm.

Thinking about that, Toothless sent him the thought of their warm cave. His wing stretched over him, keeping him even warmer. Hiccup immediately thought of something a little more intimidate. Toothless purred softly.

They could do that too.

Hiccup pressed up against him, absorbing the warmth his dragon let off. "Will the eggs be ok in this weather?" He asked, looking for an explanation, more then a 'yes' or 'no' answer. Toothless would have told him if it was getting to cold for them.

Toothless reminded him that the eggs were strong, and that in the cave, buried as they were, they would be fine.

The door of the small Elder house opened, and the Elder came out. "Dragon Rider." She addressed, in a slow, breathy voice.

Hiccup blinked and stood up. "Yes?"

She smiled, so hunched and small that she had to look up to see him. "I will be keeping him for a while. It is getting late, and you should go home before it gets too dark."

Hiccup startled a little at that. "Oh! But its-! It's no trouble. I'll just wait until you are done with him."

She shoo'd him. "No. Go. Wait for your dragon at home. I will keep him long, and you will be bored."

Toothless laughed at expression on Hiccups face, and nudged him in the direction of the forest himself. He would be fine on his own, and Hiccup would have more to do in the cave.

'Ah, Buddy.' Hiccup thought. 'Are you sure?'

Toothless just nudged him again.

…

Hiccup made it back to the grotto shortly after nightfall, and just as the first snow started to fall. Without the little bit of sunlight warming the earth, the temperature had easily dropped another ten degrees. The storm clouds covered the sky like a thick quilt that the moonlight couldn't penetrate.

'Toothless?'

His head was filled with a bored feeling as Toothless relayed that he would probably take a little while longer. They shared a feeling of regret as Hiccup pushed the door tight against the rock as though that would help to retain any heat that was left over from that morning.

'Don't take to long Buddy…' He sent, thinking of them curled up above their nest. 'On such a cold night, you need to warm me up.' Pleasure was his reply.

It was dark, but he didn't have any trouble making his way to the chest and pulling out some candles to light. The glow was modest, but it was enough for him. He set enough of them on the ground that he could see most of the cave and pulled out his sketchbook. He didn't consider himself an outstanding artist, but he enjoyed it, and Toothless loved his work. Especially pictures of the two of them together.

He hadn't gotten very far on the new charcoal image for his Mate when there was a knock on the door. Hiccup sighed, wondering whom it was. Snowstorms were dangerous. Even Vikings knew that. So it had to be important for someone to fly out to him. He got up and pulled open the door.

The first thing that happened was that bad feeling came back ten fold.

Hiccup felt fear rack his body as Ragnar's hand slammed against the wooden door preventing him from even trying to close it.

"Hello Hiccup."

The door was forced open all the way, and although Hiccup yelped and attempted to retreat backwards, the older Viking was faster, catching hold of his green shirt and practically ripping him out of the cave. Toothless roared, feeling the danger that his Mate was in and broke from the Elders examination, sprinting towards the den.

There was no gentleness, as the Dragon Killer looked him over before tossing him in a general direction behind him. The thin layer of snow did nothing to lessen the impact as the brunet hit the ground and rolled.

What was going on? Why was Ragnar there? He hadn't seen him that day, but there was no reason for him to be there. There was no reason for him to even know about that place. Had… had he followed him?

Hiccup's arm hurt from the fall, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. Carefully he pushed himself away from the ground in time to see Stonejaw, Ragnars second-in-command, disappear into the cave with a shovel in hand.

Hiccup felt his blood chill over.

'The eggs!'

He sprang to his feet and ran to the door without a though. He couldn't think. Not until his path was intercepted by a large body that grabbed him.

"No!" He yelled, immediately pounding and clawing at the arm that encircled his arm. He kicked with both legs, pulled and pushed, fell to the ground, but nothing worked. He wasn't strong enough to break the mans grip. "Let me go! I wont let you hurt them!"

"You should be worrying about more important things." Ragnar told him, not needing to lift his voice any more then normal to be heard over the freezing winds. "Like yourself."

He lifted Hiccup up by his shirt and held him against the cliff face, while the boy struggled for all his might. The cold burned Hiccup's face, and the snow made his clothes damp, but his blood was running so hot that he didn't even notice. He wasn't worried about himself. He _couldn't_ worry about himself!

"If you cooperate Hiccup, there's no reason for you to get hurt." Ragnar said, in a tone that was trying to be sweet, but only felt hard. "Call your dragon."

Ragnar was after Toothless and the eggs. Probubly from the very beginning. Ever since his father mentioned them. He had probably been waiting for the right time to attack. Like a time when Hiccup was going home alone. When he could get a drop on the young Viking, and no one else would know.

Hiccup kicked, reaching for that one spot that was sure to get him released. However their positioning was wrong. His legs weren't long enough. And Ragnars free hand prevented him from kicking what he could reach, anyways.

'Toothless!' Hiccup called out mentally. 'He wants you! You have to stay back!'

The dragon wouldn't hear it.

"Toothless was right!" Hiccup yelled, his efforts to escape not making even a dent. "You haven't changed! When my father hears about this-!"

"Your father will hear what I tell him." Ragnar interrupted. "How you realized that I was right the whole time… right before your dragon killed you for the fun of it."

Hiccup glared. "No one would believe that!"

"I'll face that when I get to it." He said, this time drawing out a knife and holding it in front of his face threateningly. "Now call your dragon."

Toothless reached the edge of their little gorge, and jumped down, not slowing a bit until he was right outside of Ragnars hearing range. With the position the man had his Mate, if he tried to get close the man might hurt him. But if he didn't act, Hiccup was still in danger.

'Stay back!' Hiccup ordered. 'He wont kill me until he knows for sure that he has you!'

Toothless dug his claws into the ground, torn by uncertainty. Not getting what he wanted would only anger the killer, and even if he wouldn't kill, that didn't mean he couldn't harm. Torture the soft human; break him. Toothless wouldn't let that happen.

'I'll be fine!' Hiccup pleaded. 'There's another one! He's in the nest! He's after the eggs!'

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in the reply. Dragons didn't bond to their offspring like humans did.

There could be more eggs.

There was only one Hiccup.

'Toothless!' Hiccup thought, fighting even harder. It was the first time that he had ever truly been angry at his dragon.

"Hiccup, it doesn't have to end this way." Came Ragnars voice, barging into his thoughts. "You don't have to die here. Agree to join my side. Help me win over the rest of the village. Turn against the dragons and I will spare you. I will take you with me. You could be _my_ fragile little mate."

His voice was false. He was lying. Hiccup knew it. And the older Viking didn't make any effort to conceal it. He could have made his words more believable, but he knew there was no point. Hiccup wouldn't join his side, and Ragnar didn't really want him any more. Any attraction he had felt for the smaller human had been shattered when Hiccup revealed his body to be tainted by dragon. He would never share the same toy as one of those creatures.

"I will never betray Toothless!" Hiccup snarled, not letting up. "He is my Mate. And I wouldn't join you if Thor himself came down here and ordered me too!"

Ragnar was growing irritated, not even realizing that the dragon he searched for was a few feet behind him. "I don't care that one of the dragons is smart enough to trick you, and that you convinced your little village. They-"

"What about the eels? You put them in didn't you! To starve them! So that they would turn on us! But they didn't! They remained loyal!"

The man glared. "They hadn't reacted quite as I expected."

Hiccup saw a chance and latched onto it. "See! They didn't harm us! They were hungry and they could have eaten us, but they chose not too! Because we're their friends! They're our friends! How can you still think that they are evil?" He hoped that his words would chip away at the mans stubborn defense at least a little.

His hopes were shattered when a wide cruel sneer came to the older mans face.

"It doesn't matter if they are evil or not." He said, drawing attention to the blade again by pressing the cold flat against Hiccups neck. "You've never chopped off a dragons head. You've never seen their blood spill across the ground and known that it was your doing. I don't care what it is. When I walk though a village people fawn over me. The mighty Dragon Killer! Slayer of demons. I wont loss that respect, Hiccup. And I wont lose the thrill of hacking every, last, dragon I find, into tiny. little. bits."

Hiccup shivered at the delighted malice in the others voice. How content he was talking about cold-blooded massacre. Hiccup felt sick, and angry, and scared. "You bastard." He said, and then shouted. "You bastard! You would murder something you know is innocent for your amusement! No one will respect that! Dragons aren't demons! _You're_ a demon!"

A huge fist collided with his stomach. The pain that exploded inside him made him think for a moment: That was it. He was going to die. The anguished sound that escaped his mouth was drowned out by a scream of rage from his Mate, unable to contain himself any longer.

Ragnar dropped Hiccup to the ground, not noticing the way the boy curled around his stomach in agony. Instead he looked out into the storm, drawing his axe as Toothless appeared just out of range. His teeth were bared, his eyes narrowed to slits, and almost clouded by rage. He still couldn't get close. It was still to easy for Ragnar to kill Hiccup before he reached.

'Hiccup!' He urged, sending an image of Hiccup getting out of danger.

The boy just trembled, the pain in his stomach turning into a slow throbbing ache. 'Gods! It hurts!'

Toothless let out breath after breath of fire, but each shot was defected by the shield. He lunged forward and back and moved around, trying to draw the monster away from his suffering Mate. However Ragnar seemed to know that. He stayed within striking distance.

"I'm going to kill him." The poor-excuse-for-a-human told him, making Toothless growl harder. "I'm going to kill your precious mate."

'Hiccup!'

The boy rolled up onto his knees. It hurt so much, but he was barring Toothless from acting by remaining. 'Be careful Toothless.' He thought with a wince. 'Don't you dare leave me.'

'Never.' Answered the Night Fury with all the affection he could muster. A Mated dragon had a higher sense of self-preservation then a non-Mated one. After all, when one of a Mated pair died, the other died too. There was no stopping it. To keep their Mate alive they would both have to live.

Hiccup struggled to his feel, his metal foot letting out a groan as he put pressure on it. Toothless disguised it with a roar just in time to keep Ragnars attention from floating to the side. The young human stumbled forward a step, leaning against the cliff wall for support.

'Leave!' The dragon ordered.

'I have to go to the nest.'

The next roar that was released was for him. Toothless forbid it. 'Leave!'

Hiccup disobeyed him.

The second he was out of harms way he felt Toothless lunge. He could see the battle in his head, as clearly as if he was seeing it with his own eyes. The swing of an axe, and the muscles his dragon used to dodge it. How quickly Toothless ran behind him, and the expression on Ragnars face when he noticed Hiccup retreating back, and realized that he'd lost one of his trump cards. Not that he cared. The smug look on his face said that he didn't need such a thing.

Hiccup pushed it away. There was nothing he could do to help in that battle, and he had his own mission. He made it to the door and pushed it open. If his body could have gotten any colder it would have.

Stonejaw had dug up the first layer of eggs. Eight eggs were smashed across the ground, with three more awaiting their own demise. Thankfully, the broken ones appeared to have been empty. The whole ones were each nestled in a shallow man-dug dip to prevent them from rolling. Hiccup didn't have time to react as the massive Viking brought his hammer down against the black surface with a sickening _**smack!**_

The egg cracked.

The fracture ran down the sides, and something inside pressed out against the walls.

Hiccup watched in horror, as a small black body broke free, and uncurled limp, unresponsive over the shards of shell.

Stonejaw laughed in triumph, raising his hammer for the final blow.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled, grabbing the shield next to the door, and throwing it and himself over the too-young hatchling. The hammer hit the shield, which struck Hiccup in turn, but he barely noticed. The dragon _was too young_! The dragon hadn't been ready to hatch. Had it been hurt by the blow? Was it dead? He couldn't tell if it was breathing or not.

The shield was ripped out of his hands, but Hiccup didn't move determined to protect the infant. "Get out of the way, Brat." Came a gruff voice, and a hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

Hiccup felt, rather then saw Toothless charge through the door and explode into the room. The furious dragon didn't waste a second before attacking the man who threatened his Mate.

Hiccup didn't hesitate either. Ignoring the pain in his abdomen, and how numb he was getting, he pulled the damp little body under his shirt, and raced outside. He hoped the shirt would be enough to protect it and keep it warm for at least a moment. The cold stuck him like a slap in the face. The snow was coming down even harder. 'We have to get somewhere safe.' He thought. 'Toothless!'

The dragon tossed him unconscious, barely breathing victim to the ground and rushed to his Mates side. He enveloped the boy beneath his wing, protecting him from the snow and the wind.

They couldn't fly away. Hiccups head was filled with a blow from Ragnars axe which had hit the saddle. There was no using it until it was fixed. Hiccup blindly reached for the place where it had broken, his hand encountering something hot and wet.

Blood.

"Toothless, you're bleeding. How bad is it?" He could feel that it ached, and there seemed to be a lot of blood, but Toothless reassured him that it wasn't life threatening. Not to a dragon.

"We have to get out of here." He said, just before Toothless pulled him closer. Ragnar appeared, blocking their only exit.

One side of the mans head was bleeding and he didn't look happy. "There's nowhere to go demon." He snarled. "I'm going to kill you; I'm going to kill your eggs; and I'm going to kill your mate. I will be the only one to have killed a Night Fury, and I will be the one responsible for eliminating _all_ of the Night Furys."

Toothless growled. It was getting to risky. Hiccup was freezing. He was bleeding. The man still had his weapon. What could he do? He had to protect Hiccup!

"Hiccup!"

Two heads snapped up as another dragon swooped down into the field and landed.

It was Battleaxe. Astrid wasted no time jumping off and landed next to Toothless, her own axe ready for battle. Hiccup saw her in his Mates mind and pushed open the wing so that she could see him. "Hiccup!" She demanded "_What_ is going on here?"

Other dragons landed. Stoick on Thor's Claw. Snotlout and his father on their dragons. Gobber astride his faithful BoneKnapper. "Son!" Stoick exclaimed, letting the others take attack position while he saw to his boy. "Are you ok Son? What happened?"

Hiccup smiled. It was over. He could see it in Ragnars face that he knew he couldn't handle them all. "I'm ok Dad. But he attacked us. He tried to kill Toothless and our children."

The village chief turned a red that made his hair quite jealous. "RAGNAR!" He roared, pushing his way to the front. "You dare to attack my sons and unborn grandchildren?"

The adrenalin faded as soon as the danger was over. Hiccup almost collapsed, but Toothless caught him, and he kept a good hold of the precious thing beneath his shirt.

"You can't be serious Stoick." The Dragon Killer started, in his most convincing tone. "I would never attack Hiccup. I was only defending myself from his dragon, when it attacked me. Of course Hiccup is only defending his mate, which I _understand completely_, but I am innocent."

Stoick didn't wasted the moment to confirm with his son before addressing the traitor. "I learned years ago to trust my son. And I learned years ago to trust Toothless. If they say that _you_ attacked _them_, then you attacked them. Now drop your weapons and surrender, or I won't be held responsible for what will happen."

Toothless nudged the thing beneath Hiccups shirt with his nose, while Ragnar threw down his weapons and surrendered. No longer quite so panicked, the young Viking could just feel the body expand and contract with very shallow breaths. It was alive at least. "Is he going to be ok?" Hiccup asked his Mate concerned. It was so early, and the dragon was so small.

Toothless didn't reply. Maybe. It was too soon to tell. He knew Hiccup would be upset if the infant didn't make it, but all he could do was be at their side.

Ragnar was detained, and Gobber took him away, clenched in his Boneknadders claws. Astrid went with him after demanding that Hiccup give her the whole story at another time. Snotlout, and his father removed Stonejaw when Hiccup told them where he was, and those who remained withdrew to the cave.

"When the Elder told me Toothless had taken off like he had, and I knew something must have happened." Stoick explained. That was the reason they had arriving at all. He was the first to enter the cave and clutched his fists at the sight of the broken shells. "They didn't find any of the real ones did they?" He asked.

Toothless helped the boy inside; leaving his side only once the boy was settled, and only to fix the nest. Hiccup straightened up a little so that Stoick could easily see that there was something under his clothes. "One."

The older man paled, gripping his son's shoulder. Hiccup looked up at his with a pained expression, looking almost on the verge of tears. "Is he… going to be ok?" The man asked.

Hiccup swallowed, looking down. "We don't know. He might not make it."

Stoick inhaled sharply. He wanted to stay and help his son, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to be any help. And with the storm the way it was, it was already risky to be flying, and he didn't want to wait until it got worse.

Toothless finished the nest, and pulled Hiccups bedroll into place before calling him again. He could feel certain parts of his Mate were numb from the cold and he wanted to warm him before something serious happened.

Stoick made Hiccup look at him. "The best think you can do is keep him, and yourself, warm. Get into bed. I'll check on you when the storm passes."

"Thanks Dad." Hiccup said, not even waiting until he left to crawl under a strong black wing.

Toothless raised his body temperature so that the concealed space warmed up faster. Hiccup's hands, face, and feet burned from the dramatic change, but Hiccup just sat through it until it passed. Then he stripped off his shirt and used it to wipe the little dragon down.

The edge of Toothless wing lifted just enough that Hiccup could see what he was doing. The hatchling looked a lot like Toothless, but so much smaller. As well, the tailfins and spines were missing. Toothless told him those normally developed after hatching.

Hiccup checked the little one over carefully, and to his relief didn't find a single external injury. He looked at Toothless who was watching him. "He is too small, isn't he?"

'All hatchlings small.' The dragon answered, then reached forward and nuzzled him comfortingly. 'Yes. Is very small.' Then he made Hiccup as aware of his weariness as possible, by sending back the feelings that he was receiving.

Hiccup caught himself before his exhaustion knocked him right out. "Alright." He muttered, nestling the baby dragon between the two of them, and laying down. 'I'll go to sleep…'

That night he didn't dream. Too cold, and tired, and after everything that happened, his mind and body determined the best way to process it was to shut down for a night. The storm raged outside for hours, not letting up until well into the day, quite a while before Hiccup stirred. The young Viking was awakened by a sudden breeze down his unprotected spine. He groaned. Toothless laughed above him. Then there was a soft touch to his face.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was two unfamiliar, and far too beautiful, big green eyes watching him curiously.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Yeys! The baby lives, the bad guy has been defeated, and all the loose ends have been tied up! (I think)! All that is left is the epilog. Tell me what you think! Oh, and any ideas for baby names? I already have some, but you guys can beat me out by offering something I like better.<p>

(1) Before anyone gets any ideas: No, Hiccup is not pregnant. Like that would happen _now._

Comments make the world go round! And they light a fire y'know.

HtTYD © Not me.


	7. Epilogue

AN: Wow. So here's the epilog. I hadn't realized that it was so short, but well, it is an epilog. Once again: No lemons. Sorry, the warning is on the first page. If you want a lemon, you'll have to wait until the prequel comes out. Thanks to everyone who commented, and faved this story, both before and after I posted this chapter. Your support is totally awesome, and I would have never made it though this without all of you guys! Without further ado, here is the epilog.

* * *

><p>The sound of young growls, a human's laughter, and little claws scrapping up dirt filled the clearing.<p>

Toothless flattened his ears again to try and block out the sounds, before realizing there was no hope for furthering his nap. His head turned towards the source of the sound and one yellow-green eye opened. He was resting in a shady spot beneath a tree, making it all the easier to see the sounds origin just beyond the shadows, basking in sun next to the water of their home.

The sound had come from his beautiful Mate and three young dragons. The young Viking, it seemed, was having some difficulty dealing with their children. The little black dragons were climbing all over him, batting, biting, and threatening each other as they tried to get the humans attention on each of them alone. Each of them trying to take him from the others. _"My Hiccup!"_ They claimed. _"Mine!"_

Hiccup was laughing, the sound strong and loving, trying in vein to keep them separated. The scene was warming, just like the one Toothless had envisioned seasons ago. He lifted his head, and smiled to himself.

Things had settled down immediately after the incident with the Dragon Killer. Ragnar had been thoroughly punished for his crime, but although Toothless had thought death to be a more satisfying conclusion, his kindhearted Mate had rejected such a thing. The man had been banished instead, his entire boat painted black so that no matter where he sailed, no others would be deceived by him.

Bigeyes, the forced hatchling that Hiccup had been so worried about, had woken up to them perfectly healthy. The early hatching had affected his growth, but not as much as feared. He would forever be smaller then his siblings, taking longer to learn to walk, swim, and fly, but for all that he lack in size he made up with cleverness.

Three baby dragons had managed to crawl out of the nest on their own. He remembered Hiccups sleepy confusion as he woke, wondering why his bedroll was moving. When they went to clean the shells out of the nest; they found another who had not managed to reach the surface on her own. She had been aggravated they hadn't let her find her way, but had nothing but forgiveness when Hiccup presented her with a whole pile of fish.

The Dragon Rider had named her Ashes, both from the way that they had found her, and because her scales had taken on a more gray coloring, which wasn't unusual for females. She laid somewhere to the side, watching with a kind of attitude of: 'I'm too good for such silly games. Daddy still loves _me_ most'.

Toothless had tried to warn his little Mate that naming them would only make it harder for him to let them go, but Hiccup was insistent. In the end it hadn't made much difference. After their initial flights all but one of them had come back.

Bigeyes, Ashes, Ari, who's love for Hiccup seemed only to be matched by his love of causing trouble across the village, and Nightshade, whom in all appearances seemed to have taken the role of protector for his smallest brother. The only one to not return had been Eitri, the wildest. Hiccup looked for him on the horizon every night before the sun set.

The others, of course, rarely gave him a moment to really think on it. One of them always wanted to play, and any moment where that wasn't the case was taken up by Toothless, doing 'alone time' things, and his duties to the village.

Toothless could feel how happy his human was. Surrounded by his children, his Mate. It was due to that happiness that Hiccup had given in to something else that Toothless wanted. A human child. Hiccups child.

The girl that had agreed to the job they had borrowed from Garvanisha. Someone quiet and willing to stay out of danger through the pregnancy, unlike most Viking women. She seemed pretty enough too, but Toothless hoped that the child would take after his father more then anything.

Stoick loved his grandchildren. The village loved them. Each one of them seemed to be hoping that one of them would take one of their children as a rider. The dragons were a little young for that yet, but Bigeyes had made it clear by the way he sniffed around the surrogate mother that he planned to carry his little brother or sister. Clever little thing.

"Toothless!" Came a shout that brought the dragon out of the haze of his memories. Hiccup was pinned beneath Ari, with Bigeyes licking his head. The young things were growing fast, and would soon be too big to do such things. "Help me!"

Toothless let out a throaty laugh. Casually he got to his feet, walked over, and with one playful swipe knocked all three of them off. Hiccup scrambled to his own feet and them up into the saddle, which had long been fixed, before the hatchlings could compose themselves. When they did, they squawked at them.

Toothless growled, crouching as a challenge. _"__My__ Hiccup."_ He corrected.

The dragons growled back, this time Ashes jumped up as well, each of them shouting equally possessive claims. Toothless might have been their father, but they would not let him take their Hiccup.

They lunged. Being the older more experienced dragon that he was, Toothless had no trouble dodging all of them. He wasted no time waiting for them to land and reposition themselves, before jumping into the sky. Roars of pseudo-rage could be heard and four dark blurs shot up after them.

Hiccup was still laughing, having fun with the game they played rather often. Toothless could feel how much love the boy felt for him and their children. Love that he mirrored and set right back. Hiccup smiled sentimentally, glancing back to see the little ones gaining on them too quickly. "Come on Buddy." He muttered, leaning forward and running one hand over his dragon's strong neck. "Lets play."

**The End**

* * *

><p>Well, once again I want to say thank you. It's with the support from you guys that I should be able to make the prequel about Hiccup and Toothless first becoming Mates. As for a sequel…<p>

Originally, I wasn't planning on making one. There didn't seem to be enough to go on, I still haven't come up with plot, and there seemed to be no point. However… upon typing this up I do realize that there are actually something's that I would enjoy writing about. More with the newborn dragons, Hiccups child… I suppose if you guys could give me some good ideas… it's not impossible for you to see something in the future.

Please leave a comment! Tell me what you thought of this chap, what was your favorite part of the whole story, any criticism you have, or ideas. Even if its 500 years in the future and I'm probably dead, leave me a comment!

I shall see you all again!

HtTYD © Not me.


End file.
